Promises You Can't Keep
by Jan2StaMuse
Summary: Niles overhears Daphne's conversation with Roz in which she reveals her feelings for him. He makes a decision and confronts her. Takes place shortly after "Dark Side Of the Moon". AU for the most part. One-shot


"Well, Eddie, looks like it's just you and me tonight," Daphne said to Eddie, his head resting on her lap. Frasier called to say he was going to have dinner with Roz and that she should go ahead and make dinner for one. Martin was at McGuinty's watching the game. Which one? Did it matter? 

Daphne looked around the apartment. "I'm going to miss this place, you know. You boys have been my family for the last 7 years. And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

She looked down at her wristwatch. 

7:56pm. 

Dr. Crane- Niles told her that afternoon at the park that he needed to talk to her and that he would be waiting for her at 8pm on the roof. 

But she wouldn't be there. 

Besides, she thought, what could he possibly want to talk to me about? He's clearly moved on with Mel and is probably going to tell me...well, I don't know what he's going to tell me. 

She closed her eyes and the memory of the one kiss they shared that night at the Snow Ball came rushing back to her head. 

What a night.

That memory was only one of the many moments she and Niles had shared over the years.  
>We really were good together. <p>

One particular moment that stood out was the night she helped Niles makes dinner for his supposed date "DaPhyllis". Such an odd name. Looking back at it, she realized he was trying to ask her out on a date, but why didn't he? What stopped him all these years? Why didn't he say anything? The problem was, only he could answers those questions. Unless she wanted to spend the rest of her life wondering what they were, talking to Niles would be the only solution. 

Or would it?

Niles looked down at his watch. "7:56pm. Just in time." He felt unusually confident about that evening, knowing full well that by the end of it Daphne might end up rejecting him and breaking his heart all over again. 

Truth be told, he no idea if she would even show up. She looked very upset when she left the park earlier that day. The way she said "Mel's waiting for you" let him know that Daphne had indeed given up on them. 

But he hadn't. He held on to that shred of hope left in him that she would change her mind and meet him there. 

Niles walked through the doors of the Elliot Bay Towers and headed for the elevator. When he stepped inside he was about to press for the 19th floor, like he usually did, but quickly realized tonight's destination was the roof. 

The doors parted when it reached the top floor and he stepped out taking a few short steps towards the door with the word "ROOF" spray painted across it.

After giving the doorknob a thorough wiping, Niles turned it and started up the stairs until he reached the second door. He stopped and took another deep breath, the latest in a number taken in the last few minutes. 

To say he was nervous was an understatement, but this time he wasn't about to let his nerves get the best of him. It was now or never. 

One more deep breath, he thought before finally opening the door. He took a few steps forward looking for Daphne but there was no sign of her. 8:08pm. Maybe she's running late, he consoled himself.  
>Niles kept busy by enjoying the magnificent sunset taking place in Seattle. The view was spectacular from Frasier's balcony but it was exceptionally beautiful from the top of a 24 story building.<br>Yellows, oranges and red all blended together in the sky giving it an almost ominous look. It was breathtaking but as Niles stood there, taking it all in, he kept wishing for his goddess to be standing by his side. 

8:16pm. She's not going to show up, he finally accepted. Damn!

"I tried." He walked to the door disheartened but just as he was about to reach for it, the knob turned. Someone was opening it from the other side. Feeling exhilarated and nervous, he took a few steps back and waited. 

"Daphne," he said. "I didn't think you would come. I was about to leave." 

"You said you had something important to tell me so, here I am." She paused. "I wasn't going to come but I have some things I want to tell you, too. Ask you actually." 

"Yes, of course." He signaled for them to sit on a nearby bench. 

Why there was a bench on the roof, nobody knew, but it proved convenient for a moment like this. 

The sat in painfully awkward silence at first, avoiding all eye contact. Daphne fidgeted with a bracelet

Donny had given her last Christmas. Niles just stared straight ahead at the skyline. 

"So, Daphne..." 

"Yes, Dr. Crane?" She kept her eyes fixed on the bracelet.

"This morning at the dog park, I was trying to tell you something before my phone rang. It's something I've been meaning to tell you since my divorce became final, but then you started dating Donny and everything fell apart after that." 

"Dr. Crane-" she turned to face him. 

"No, Daphne, please." He paused and took her hands. The tears in her beautiful brown eyes were making his confession more difficult that it already was. 

"I still love you. I've never stopped loving you. Yesterday, when we were in the kitchen and came close to kissing, I thought it was just my imagination playing a cruel trick on me. I tried to convince myself that I was misinterpreting the situation." He paused, gearing up for the next sentence that could make or break this relationship. "But then I overheard what you told Roz on the phone, about your feelings for me, and I couldn't believe it." 

She looked away, desperate to break his connection and stood taking a few steps away from him.

Niles went to her, trying to hug her but she pushed him away. 

"Daphne." 

"No, Dr. Crane. I didn't come here for that," she sobbed. "I came here for answers." 

"Okay, a-ask whatever you want," he nervously said. 

"Why didn't you say anything? You say you've been in love with me all these years yet you choose now to tell me?" 

"And risk what, Daphne, rejection? Risk being heartbroken one more time by the only woman I've ever loved? Risk losing the beautiful friendship we forged from the beginning? Is that what you wanted?" 

"How could you have possibly known that I would've rejected you? You don't know me Niles Crane!" 

"I tried telling you many times but you always mentioned how you would never date a separated man or a man going through a divorce. I respected that, Daphne. Finally when I was available and had the nerve to ask you out on a date, you end up in a relationship." 

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, forgive me for having a life. Had it not been for your brother I would've never found out about your feelings for me." 

Niles' jaw dropped. "Frasier told you?" Typical Frasier. 

"Accidently, but does it even matter anymore? The point is I know and I fought it for months. I kept telling myself that you loved Mel and had gotten over me." She dropped her eyes, the tears in them dripping from her cheeks to the floor. "Anyway, I ended up falling in love with you... And never told you." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Now I know what you went through all these years."  
>Niles walked toward her and took her in his arms, but this time she was more receptive. He lifted her chin with one finger, wiping away her tears. "I love you, Daphne." He cupped her gentle face in his hands and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. <p>

"I love you, too...Niles. But who's to say we're meant to be together?" 

"Why not, Daphne?" His voice trembled as his eyes started tearing up. "I broke up with Mel this  
>afternoon." <p>

"You what?"

"Yes, I broke up with Mel to be with you." 

"Oh, Dr. Crane. You shouldn't have done that." And we're back to Dr. Crane. That can't be good. "I'm engaged to Donny. Our wedding is a week away and I can't do that to him." 

He let go of her. "You don't love him, Daphne. You're hurting Donny more by marrying him because you feel obligated to." 

"What if he does make me happy," she retorted. "What if I leave him for you and we don't work out? What if you and I aren't meant for each other?" 

"What if we are?" She stayed silent. "You haven't married him yet. Better to walk away now than on your wedding day or-" 

"Would you just shut up Niles Crane," she leaned in, "and kiss me already." 

You don't have to tell him twice. 

Their lips joined for a shy kiss that almost immediately turned passionate and demanding. Daphne and Niles began to release the tension that had been building since their encounter the night before.

Without breaking the kiss, he walked her backwards until they were pressed up against the door. The kiss they shared at the Snow Ball was nothing compared to what was happening now...and it was quickly turning into something more. 

"Wait," he breathlessly said. 

"What is it?" she asked just as breathless. 

"We forgot about one small detail: you're still engaged to Donny." 

Her expression turned somber. "You're right." Daphne leaned in for another kiss and left.  
>"Was that a yes...or a no?"<p>

Donny couldn't believe what Daphne was saying. "How...when did...Niles?" The usually calm and gentle Donny had turned into a furious, almost frighteningly unrecognizable person. Daphne never knew this side of him existed and was almost regretting bringing it forth. 

"Donny, I'm sorry but I can't marry a man I'm not in love with. That wouldn't be fair to either one of us and I know I would never be able to make you as happy as you deserve to be." She paused. "To be honest, I don't think I've ever love you." 

"Since when?" he asked in a flat tone. 

"What?"  
>Since when have you been lying to me?" <p>

"Donny, you need to calm down!" She was beginning to feel frightened. 

"How do you expect me to calm down when I find out the woman I'm about to marry is in love with another man! That you've been lying to me, leading me along? Explain that to me Daphne." She stayed seated, watching as Donny paced back and forth, venting his anger. "I love you, Daphne!"

"Would you please stop saying that. I know you love me but you're making this more difficult. Look, I know you feel betrayed and you probably don't believe a word I'm saying but trust me, it wasn't any easier for me to say this when I knew how much it was going to hurt you."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, now you're concerned about my feelings." Every word was dripping with

sarcasm. "You should've thought of that before you said yes to me. Before we slept together. Before letting any of this go any further."

"Before you proposed, I was ready to break up with you but after talking to Dr. Crane- Frasier- I realized I was afraid of commitment. Then you asked me to marry you and I couldn't say no. It felt like the right thing to do."

"Because you felt sorry for poor old Donny," he finished.

"No! I actually had feeling for you, Donny Douglas."

"And then what? You fell out of love with me?"

"Donny, stop this! You're only torturing yourself more by asking all these questions."

"No, no, no! I want to hear it." He inhaled sharply. "When did you start to have feelings for Niles? Before or after our engagement?"

She took a long pause, hesitant about her answer. "After."

Donny let out a frustrated sigh and walked to his chair.

"Donny, I'm so sorry," she quietly said.

"Just leave Daphne. Please."

She stood, looking at the damage she had done to the poor man, whispering one last "I'm sorry" before leaving.

"I can't believe it! I didn't know you had it in you, Daphne," Roz patted her friend's shoulder, letting out a throaty laugh. "Another one," she said to the bartender as she put her shot glass down.  
>Daphne was having a glass of red wine. "I feel so guilty though. Hurting Donny like that," she paused for a deep sigh. "It was selfish wasn't it?" <p>

"It may seem that way now because it's all so fresh but what you did took a lot of guts." She downed another shot. "But I know Donny and it's going to take him a while to recover from all this. He's a sensitive guy with an enormous," she downed another, "ego. He'll be fine. I've been there, remember?" 

"Oh, that's right. How long were you together?" 

"Six months." Another shot. "I still remember the look on his face when I told him." 

"I can imagine it looked a lot like the heartbroken face I saw today," she said shaking her head and taking a big gulp of wine. 

Roz put her hand over Daphne's as a gesture of empathy. "Oh, Daphne, he'll be okay."

"It's just all... A lot." 

"What did you tell Niles last night? You're obviously in love with him and you wouldn't have broken up with Donny if you had no intention of giving it a try with Niles. And that kiss was no friendship kiss, my dear." Roz downed her fifth shot of tequila. Daphne was amazed at how well Roz held her liquor. 

"I didn't say anything. When he reminded me of Donny, I just gave him a kiss and bolted out of there."  
>Roz laughed. "So you just left him hanging? Poor guy must be a mess." <p>

"You're right, but I'm not sure what I'm going to say to him. We're so different." 

"Yeah, but isn't that the case with every guy you've dated? The big difference here is that you've known Niles for seven years and if you were that different, you would've never become such good friends." 

"This is different, Roz." 

"Because it's Niles or because you're afraid? Listen to me -and I'm not just saying this because I'm drunk- you and Donny never seemed compatible. Aside from the fact that you're four inches taller than him, I never saw you half as comfortable with Donny as you usually are around Niles. And I know this sounds corny as hell but you and Niles, it's a good fit." 

"Roz," Daphne laughed shyly. "Before any of this happened, I never even thought of Niles and I as ever being more than just friends." 

"Come on, Daphne, you never suspected of his crush on you?" she raised a skeptical brow. "It seems everyone and their grandmother knew." 

"Well when did you find out?" Daphne asked defensively. 

"Martin told me, much to Niles' disapproval, shortly after you started dating Donny. That what pretty ironic, by the way." 

"Ironic?" 

"Yeah. Niles hired Donny to free himself from Maris and when he was finally free, you start dating Donny. Poetic in its own right." 

"I never thought of that." 

"And then Niles starts dating Maris' plastic surgeon who ends up being just as bad as she was. You, on the other hand, are everything they're not which is probably one of the many reasons why he found you so attractive. Add the accent and you looks and you've got Niles drooling like an idiot over you." 

"You've had a few too many, Roz," she said half-jokingly. 

"Back to my question, did you ever suspect he might have a thing for you?" 

Daphne paused to think for a moment. "I just thought he was being friendly but I think in the back of my mind I've always known. I just didn't want to believe it."

Daphne quietly walked into the apartment feeling dizzy from all the wine she drank. She also found Niles sitting on the couch with a sherry glass in hand. Apparently he didn't hear her come in. 

"What are you doing here Dr.- Niles?" 

Startled, Niles quickly turned around nearly dropping his sherry. "Daphne, I was just... I mean, I came here looking for Frasier but when no one answered, I let myself in. I hope you don't mind." 

"No, of course not." She sat next to him on the couch.

"My answer is yes, Niles. I want to be with you." 

Niles, elated by her decision, jumped from the couch wrapping Daphne in his arms and giving her a passionate kiss. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Niles." When they parted Daphne gave him a seductive look. "We're alone, you know." 

"Yes, we are," he replied. 

"Got anything in mind?" She kissed him once again. 

"As a matter of fact, I do." He extended his hand out and led her to the piano, signaling for her to sit next to him. He started warming up by playing the scale then turned to Daphne smiling. She was always amazed at how fluid and soulful his piano playing was; the way his fingers glided over the keys. 

He paused for a moment and as soon as he began to play the first few note of the familiar tune, a big smile spread across her face. 

_HEART AND SOUL  
>I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU<br>HEART AND SOUL  
>THE WAY A FOOL WOULD DO<br>_

She joined in. 

_MADLY, BECAUSE YOU HELD ME TIGHT  
>AND STOLE A KISS IN THE NIGHT<em>

They laughed and started playfully hitting each other on the shoulder, like they'd done two years ago while they were chopping vegetables in his kitchen. Only this time it ended with a kiss. 

"I love you, Daphne." 

"I love you, Niles." They kissed again, wrapping their arms around each other. "Let's start from here."

**THE END**


End file.
